


House of memories - Camp Camp

by A_Little_Birdy_Told_Me



Category: Camp Camp
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Childhood Memories, Depression, Flashbacks, Gay, I'll put other tags when I think of them, M/M, memories of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Little_Birdy_Told_Me/pseuds/A_Little_Birdy_Told_Me
Summary: David sat up with a sickening jolt, his red hair matted and damp. It happened again.A rush of cold "air" passed by him, for the twentieth time this week. Yes he had been counting, it was so he could prove something was wrong, and that he wasn't just going insane. Well, hopefully he wasn't.





	1. Chapter 1

David sat up with a sickening jolt, his red hair matted and damp. It happened again.  
A rush of cold "air" passed by him, for the twentieth time this week. Yes he had been counting, he wanted to prove something was wrong, and that he wasn't just going insane. Well, hopefully he wasn't.

He held his head in his hands, desperately trying to comfort himself. His mind raced to every possibility, every possible explanation, but only one seemed  _"right"_

he clenched his eyes shut, hoping that he could shut up his mind. Repeating over and over again that it is "just a breeze."

An oddly specific breeze, that only seemed to happen in one place, at night. 

 

"It's just a breeze." 

"It has to be." 

"It can't be him." 

"He's-"

David choked on the thought, he watched him die. He fell off a cliff for god's sake. No one could have survived that. No one. Not even He could have. He may have been a goo-  _great_  camper, but no  _child_ could have ever survived a fall so large. 

 

"-j-Jasper?" 

 

The room remained silent, the ancient trees scraping against the old decaying cabin, and the beautiful song of the crickets, echoing into the cold, unforgiving night. 

David sighed, his stomach twisted and tied  into knots, a feeling he knew too well. A feeling he wished he didn't know at all, but he had other things to think about. 

He looked at his shaking arm, a small brown watch, glinting in the few moonbeams, strewn through the closed blinds, quietly beeped at him. "It was time to get up anyway." He muttered bitterly to himself, two hours isn't enough sleep. If it had been anyone else he would have ordered them to go back to bed, but it was only himself. 

And he didn't really care about himself.  

He pushed himself off the old, creaking bed. It wasn't long before he was ready to start the 'day' 

if you call 3am the beginning of the day. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

He walked to his chest of drawers, and pulled out his uniform. He hesitantly pulled off his shirt and put on the new one. He became very cautious when he was changing, there had been numerous occasions where he felt he was being watched, and then seen someone running away from the window. He always passed it off as one of the campers, or his imagination, but either way, it was a little bit creepy.

His phone buzzed. 

David walked over to it hesitantly, nobody ever messaged him. Especially not this early, it was almost a cause for concern. 

_"You awake?"_

_oh good, it was Gwen._

_"As always."_

_"You should really get more sleep, David."_

_"That's not important, is everything okay Gwen?"_

_"Yeah, just can't sleep.'"_

_"Well, I'm about to go on a walk. Wanna come?"_

_"Sure, why not go on a walk in a dark, supposedly haunted forest at 3am, it's not like I could get attacked by Satan or anything.'_

_"Is that a Yes?"_

_"Yeah, why not."_

_"Okay, see you in a bit."_

_"See ya."_

_"Bye."_

He sighed, and placed his phone on top of a cabinet, just as he went to leave the room, his phone buzzed again. 

' _Gwen doesn't normally take this long to respond...'_

he picked his phone up again, and looked through his notifications. 

It wasn't Gwen. 

Or anyone he knew, "Unknown number:"

_"Hey Davey."_

no one had called him that in years, well, other than mister Campbell, but he was in super Guantanamo. He wouldn't be able to contact anyone on the outside. It was probably a trick from the campers, it  _had_ to be. 

_"I'm sorry, Who is this?"_

_"Don't you remember me?"_

_A very cruel joke._

_"Don't you remember me?"_

_"Don't you remember me?"_

_"Don't you remember me?"_

_"Don't you remember me?"_

_"Don't you remember me?"_

_"Don't you remember me?"_

 

_"Why don't you remember me?"_

David was shaking, he had enough of this. He slammed his phone into the cabinet and covered his face, trying to stay calm and not collapse to the ground, sobbing. 

His phone continued to buzz.

" ** _buzz" "buzz" "buzz" "buzz" "buzz" "buzz" "buzz"_**

**_"Ring."_ **

He blinked, and grabbed his phone. It was Gwen calling him. 

"Dude, I've been knocking on your cabin door for like two minutes now. Are you alright?"

David took a long deep breath, trying to smooth out the stutter and quake in his voice.

"Yeah. Sorry, fell back asleep for a bit." 

"If you're that tired go back to sleep."

"No, it's fine."

"If you say so David..." 

Gwen hung up and David put his phone back on the cabinet, seemingly forgetting about the small incident.

"...Hey Gwen...." 

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine! In fact, I'm great!"

He said with an overly enthusiastic smile. 

"Okay......" 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"do you go on walks often?" 

"Yep! It helps me connect with nature!"

"That was gay." 

"Gwen! We have talked about stereotypes before!"

"I know. I was merely stating how it was Gay." 

"Something can't be a sexuality Gwen! I've said this before!" 

"Fine, you're gay!"

"That's, a bit better I guess."

"See, you didn't even deny it."

"Would it matter if I was?"

"No..?"

"Well then, I shouldn't have confirm or deny it." 

"If you say so gay boy" 

"I'm going to ignore you."

"That's okay with me." 

David and Gwen continued walking away from the quiet, old camp, the tents and litter strewn across the unkept, rotting grass. 

The moonlight lit the way through the seemingly desolate area, it's beams illuminating the thin, winding path that lead deep into the forest. It was so worn down from generation after generation, of small excited kids eagerly running with their friends, hoping for adventure, hoping for fun, laughing along the way. 

Something David remembered well.

Even if he never took part in it. He would always trudge, digging his heels into the pathway, trying to leave some mark. Trying to ruin the camp. Trying to ruin it for.

Jasper. 

He wanted to prove that the camp wasn't as good as Jasper believed, trying to crush the beliefs and ideals he held close, so he would start crying himself to sleep, just like the rest of them. He wasn't a monster. He just hated the fact he could have fun, and David couldn't. He hated the fact he was so positive, so self confident, so.  _happy_. 

 All the while David just suffered. He was dragged to activities, dragged to bed, and then forced to wake up. 

Why shouldn't he have his own fun?

So he started making fun by ruining others' 

Seeing their disappointed faces, their frowns and cries made him, 

Happy? 

He couldn't tell, but what ever it was, it was better than  the crushing disappointment he felt.

Every. Single. Day. 

Every. Single. Day. 

Every. Single. Day. 

Every-

"Wake up Davey!"

Single-

"Come on Davey!"

Day-

"Bedtime Davey!" 

Nothing good ever happened to him. So why should it happen to others? 

Every- 

"Wake up Davey!"

Single-

"Come on Davey!"

Day-

"Bedtime Davey!" 

He couldn't do what he wanted to do. So why should others? 

Every-

"Wake up Davey!" 

Single-

"HELP ME DAVEY!" 

Day- 

"JASPER!" 


	4. Chapter 4

David shook his head to silence his mind, it was in good timing too. 

"Are you sure you're okay David? You're acting really strange." 

"Of course I am, besides, I'm always acting strangely." He skipped ahead

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Damn that's right, but I mean stranger than usual."

"it's fine Gwen, honestly." David beamed a bright, reassuring smile, but Gwen remained unsure

The forest grew nearer and the path slowly winded to a halt. The moonlight barely touching the horde of ancient trees that stood before them, but David knew these trees well. Unlike Gwen who only ever went into the forest on camp activities or if it was required.

She hated the forest, the bugs, the plants, the animals. She hated everything about it, but she always went for David. She knew he would do the same for her, no matter how much he hated it.

He did this for everyone and anyone, and this was why he was her best friend. He would do anything for her no matter what it cost, he was loyal, and he had a kind heart. Things Gwen wished she could say about herself, she was a grumpy, anxious, asshole to everyone. However David didn't seem to mind, Gwen may have Duo majored in psychology, but she never could understand David. He was happy. Too happy. He was friendly. Too friendly. He was trusting. Too trusting. 

'How could anyone just put themselves out there? So naive and innocent. He must know the dangers in doing that, surely. Everyone does. Yet he just does it, and stands back up if the world knocks him down. As if he has to prove himself, but I can't understand  _what_ _it is.'_

The trees gently swayed and creaked in the early morning breeze, a chill running up Gwen's spine. The forest gave off all sorts of vibes. And none of them were good ones, but she couldn't back out now. She'd agreed to this walk, and she was going to have to suck it up and deal with it, no matter how much she didn't want to. No matter how much her body told her not to. Told her to run. 

'I will not be bested by trees or a demon. I hope.' 

The wind whistled through the air of the old forest, a swirl of leaves gracefully following its path, causing the air to be filled with echoing rustles and scrapes. A chorus of snaps and whines rumbled from within. 

'Nopenopenopenopenope-'

"well, let's go on an adventure then! Come on!" 

"Sure. Why not." 

 


	5. Chapter 5

David smiled and walked in to the vast sea of ancient, creaking trees. Gwen followed close behind, doing her best to remain calm, she still hadn't told David just how much she hated the forest. She usually made it obvious that she hated it, but never made it so obvious that she seemed afraid. 

Afraid of trees. Hah. No.

Afraid of old, decaying lumps of wood that could collapse on them at any given moment. Hah. No.

Afraid of the things that lurk in and around the decaying lumps. Hah. No. 

Afraid of what the things might do. Hah. No.

Okay. Maybe just a little.

Well, a lot more than just a little. 

Okay she was scared shitless at the thought, but she wasn't about to tell David that. Besides, she didn't want to ruin David's fun. Well, maybe a little, but she knew David wouldn't do it to her. He'd suck it up and carry on even if he was traumatised at the end,  he'd do it for her. So she had to do it for him.

"You alright Gwen?"

"Uhhhhh. Yes."

"You don't sound so sure." David chuckled a little. "You're awfully quiet."

"I'm thinking. Shush."

"Oh, sorry. Do continue thinking." He turned to face forwards, a small smile on his face as he smelled the crisp morning air. It smelled like mould, damp grass, dew and.....uhhh. what could only be described as a mixture of undesirable things. So the forest wasn't perfect. 

But it was perfect to David.

But it wasn't always.

When he was younger he could have burned the place to the ground and not cared a single bit. But as he grew older he began to appreciate every weird demonic noise that came from the forest, every unnatural being that appeared to stumble out of the shadowy pit of rotting plants.

Okay, so that weirded him out a bit. 

But he got used to it, in fact he wouldn't have it any other way. 

Except for the things coming out of the forest. That  _really_ weirded him out. He'd actually considered calling a ghost Hunter. 

Or an exorcist.

But he loved the forest for how it was.

A bit like Jasper did.

Oh how he missed Jasper.


	6. A/N  super sorry

I'm super super sorry I was gone for so long, I've been trying to update for weeks, but my wifi is so shitty I haven't been able to, not to mention coursework being a MAJOR issue.   
But some of you might be glad to know I'm writing a new chapter right now, and it should be up tomorrow.

My apologies once again.   
See you in the next chapter! 

-Birdy out Xxx


	7. Chapter 6

They headed deeper into the forest, Gwen reluctantly following behind David, Who took pride in every step he took through the mess of rotting trees. After all, this was basically home to him, summer camp as a kid. Every other camp as a kid. His parents didn't want him home much, so Camp Campbell became his new home. No matter how much he hated it as a kid, but as he grew older it slowly became more bearable, and sure enough he started to love it's weird quirks. Whether or not that had anything to do with Jasper, he couldn't tell. But it probably did, most things he did revolved around his childhood and Jasper.

But he never thought of it as much, he was always told it was normal to long for the past. And he always believed them, until they started giving him medication. They never told him what it was for, other than to 'help with the issues.' David never understood what they meant by that. 'what issues? I'm fine.' 

'im fine.'

'right?'

'i must be, I'm not crazy.'

'right?'

 

 

"Earth to Gay boy."

"You've spent too much time with SpaceKid."

"Boy do you know it."

There was a small pause.

"David, if you want to go back..."

"Nah, and miss a walk through my favourite place on earth, with my favourite person on Earth?" David started to speed up his pace.

"I thought Jasper was your favourite person."

"......"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry David-i didn't mean it-"

"It's alright Gwen, you're no stranger, you can mention him as you please."

"....Was he cool?"

"Very."

"Did he love this camp too?"

"He loved it very much." 

"Was he short?"

"We all were when we were kids."

"I know..."

"He was taller than me by about two inches."

"Jesus you were a short kid."

"Shut up." 

"Sorry sorry." Gwen tried to hold her laughter. David smiled, it was a sad but genuine smile, unlike the one he uses most often.

"......Do you miss him?"

"Of course, he was my best friend."

 

 

 

"...and only friend."


	8. A/N IMPORTANT!!! SORRY!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! WILL BE NEW CHAPTER!!!

SORRY-  
those of you who have read the last A/N know how my wifi is SHIT, and I am sososososososososososososososososososososososososososososossosoososssoosososososososososososososososososososososososososososoosoosososososososososososososo  
sorry about the lack of updates. My wifi always dies as I am about to upload, so. depending on the state of my internet connection I will do my diddlydarn best to get updates out once every two weeks. on (saturday or sunday) and if you don't get the update you can assume I'm either dead, my wifi has died, or I didn't have time to update. (if the answer is the second or the latter, I will do my best to get the chapter out as soon as physically possible)

MERRY CHRISTMAS-  
so! for the lack of updates I shall make a CHRISTMAS chapter!

WAIT!  
THERE'S MORE!

there will be two!  
one that follows the story,  
and one that doesn't take place in the current timeline.

i hope this will make up for it!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!  
this is late I'm sorry


	9. (current story) chapter 7

"Well, Just know I'm your friend. Even if I am an asshole to you at times."

"Thanks Gwen. That means a lot."

"Whatever you say gay boy." Gwen gave David a playful nudge, a smirk creeping across her face. David returned the nudge, of course it was gentler than Gwen's, but that was because David could never bare to hurt her. She was the closest friend he had, he didn't know what he would do if she was hurt.

or worse.

But he tried his best to not think about that. He tortured himself enough over

_Him_.

He couldn't stop blaming himself for that day, that day where he let his best and only friend fall off a cliff. And then left him to die at the hands of those bears, in one of the worst ways imaginable. Yet David imagined it almost every waking hour, wishing he could trade his life for Jasper's and take his place through the last agonising moments of his life. knowing that his best friend did nothing to save him. Knowing that the supposed amazing 'Mister Campbell' was just a fraud that cared about nothing but himself and his disgusting obsession with money. The root of all evil. Yet David never saw this part. Campbell was his hero and he just couldn't see the monster that truly ran that death-Trap of a camp,he could only see his own mistakes. His views were poisoned to be his own villain, blinding him from the true villain. When Cameron was taken away he was devastated, his childhood hero and fatherly figure was taken away from him for a crime that he 'didn't commit',according to David, all because he wanted Max to feel cared for. Like he wished someone had done for him as a child.

But that was the past, he had to focus on the present. Of course telling himself that never actually worked, but he did it anyway. It at least meant he could say 'I tried'.

As they continued deeper into the forest Gwen felt unsettled, no matter the company she was scared of the forest. She could be accompanied by the strongest man in the world and still almost piss herself when the foxes scuttled through the hedges, or when the mice and hedgehogs moved in the distance causing the ground to morph and distort around Gwen's feet and mind. Faces would form in the fallen leaves, the wind creating voices and haunting threats that partnered to these 'leaf men',as she called them. But she would never  tell David about the 'leaf men' it was just her mind and she knew it. The dark messed with her head, as it did with David's, and everyone else's. so she had nothing to worry about for the most part.

The wind grew colder and louder, the trees crunching and groaning in resistance. The animals searching for cover as small and delicate flakes of ice began to fall to the ground, seemingly silencing the chaos and peace that surrounded them. David looked up to the dark and grey sky. The snow spiralling around him, filling the small spaces of open air with white bits of joy. Now it really felt like Christmas. Which meant it wouldn't be long before the kids went home back to their parents from Holiday Camp. So he would have to make this Christmas special, and he had no time to concentrate on his own issues. It was the time for the kids and Gwen to be happy.

And he knew how.


	10. (current story) pt 2

David continued to think, his mind filling up with all the ways he could win the kids' approval. A small feeling of joy washed over him as he imagined all of their happy faces as they celebrated with one another. He would have to make this holiday great if he wanted to truly make the unruly group of teenagers happy, especially since Max was with them. After David found out about Max's parents not caring, he felt that he was needed more than ever, to prove that someone did care. That he cared. It would be a tough game to play, and it would take a long time filled with trial and error, but that didn't matter. All that mattered to him was that he would finally make Max happy.

Meanwhile Gwen watched the snow fall, as it covered the forest floor all of her fears vanished into a feeling of content and peace. Something she hadn't really felt in a long time. Memories of childhood came flooding back to her, how she used to spend Christmas with her Grandparents because her parents were always too busy, the way the house always smelt as she entered, a warm and comforting blast of Cinnamon and Gingerbread smothering all other scent that dared to compete with it's strength. The way that her Grandparents always had the fire lit no matter what time of day it was, and how it always seemed to burn brighter as they shared stories and jokes with one another. A smile crept upon her face, and for a moment she didn't care about what may happen, she was happy. And dammit she wasn't going to let the world take that away from her again.

And then she fell.

it was all a blur. One second she was at peace, the next she was falling through the air, the once soft snow now harshly grazing her skin as it shot past her. 

David didn't have time to react, he looked away for a second. Then Gwen was gone, a sickening scream filling the frozen air. He had lost one friend like this, and now it seemed, He was going to lose another. He ran to the exposed edge, the sleepy pine stood there in it's haunting mockery, as if to say 'there goes another one' David remembered it well, after all. How could he possibly forget the day his best friend died.

The thing that made this  _so_ much worse, was that the 'anniversary' of his friend's death, was only one week away. 

The world was playing a  _very_ cruel joke on him.

One that he had had enough of. He was not letting another friend die the same way Jasper did. He was going to make sure of that. He followed the barely flowing stream down to bottom of the valley that David so often compared to the unforgiving pits of Hell. He ran and ran, his heart thumping wildly as he pictured Gwen's mangled corpse, echoing the blood-curdling screams that once escaped from her breathing chest. Every breeze felt like a hurricane to him, and every snowflake a small dagger that ripped through his pale skin. However he would not let that stop him, he wouldn't let anything stop him from saving his friend. He couldn't save Jasper, so he was sure as hell going to save Gwen. 

Gwen screamed as she fell through the air, everything around her seemingly freezing in place. As if she was the only thing that truly held life down there. Of course that wouldn't be for long, a fall that far would kill an adult almost instantly, and if not, well the damage caused by it would be excruciating. Immediately making you a target for bears. But just before Gwen could finish that thought, she blacked out.  

She was a goner for sure. 

______________________________________________

A/N 

I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, MY WIFI HAS BEEN DEAD FOR A FEW WEEKS AND I HAVE BEEN SO LOW ON INSPIRATION. 

I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.

also,

Gwen rn: I'M A GONER, SOMEBODY CATCH MY BREATH. OR ME. CATCHING ME WOULD BE REALLY GOOD. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue!  
> You'll probably have to spam me tbh, I forget about these kinds of things >_<
> 
> -Birdy out! Xxx


End file.
